Today's consumers are well acquainted with the notion of germs and germ transmission. Daily, people come into contact with germs at eating establishments, the gym, while changing diapers or using portable toilet facilities (e.g., portapotties). Once in contact with human hands, these germs (i.e., micro-organisms such as bacteria, fungus and/or viruses) are quickly passed from individual to individual and, thus, contribute to the spread of contagious and/or infectious diseases. One of the best and easiest ways of preventing such germ and/or disease transmission is by routinely and conscientiously washing one's hands. Recognizing the inconvenience or impossibility of such hand washing under certain traveling conditions and/or time constraints, a number of manufacturers have introduced hand sanitizing products which sanitize skin surfaces without the need for water and/or towels.
Although current hand sanitizing products kill the germs associated with such routine activities as changing diapers or handling exercise equipment, they can fail at adequately moisturizing the skin. Attempts at providing such moisturization have involved the use of lipophilic materials such as petrolatum. However, skin compositions incorporating such materials typically leave the skin feeling greasy or heavy. The present inventors have found that skin sanitizing compositions comprising lipophilic moisturizing agents and a degreasing agent provide excellent moisturization with improved skin feel.
Therefore, an important aspect of the present invention is to provide skin sanitizing compositions providing moisturization and improved skin feel.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide skin sanitizing compositions comprising lipophilic moisturizing agents and a degreasing agent.
One other aspect of the present invention is to provide instant, hand sanitizing compositions comprising lipophilic moisturizing agents and a degreasing agent selected from the group consisting of select silicones, wax materials having a melting point above about 20.degree. C., powders, fluorochemicals and mixtures thereof.
These and other aspects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.